


(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 05

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Science Officer Kirk





	(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 05

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my artwork at mylochkatee.tumblr.com


End file.
